Segunda oportunidad
by Giny Scully
Summary: Scully dando vueltas a su relación con Mulder a lo largo de la septima temporada. Conjunto de Viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclainer:** "Segunda oportunidad" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie Expediente X. Mulder, Scully y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Chris Carter, producciones 1013 y la cadena FOX. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** MRS y un poco de Humor. Viñeta y Post - Amor Fati.

**Nota de la autora: **Estoy sacando mis viejos relatos de Expediente X del recuerdo, donde llevan tanto tiempo como desde que se cerró Silverbug y Experiencia Extrema. Les suelto a la red de nuevo para que sean libres, y para que traigan recuerdos… espero que por lo menos tan buenos como los que me traen a mi.

Este relato va, de lo que siente y piensa Scully, de lo que le gustaría decirle a Mulder después de todo lo que han vivido, pero que aún no se ha atrevido. Por otro lado, este es la primera viñeta de una serie de ellas post-episodio de aquellos capítulos, que según mi humilde opinión, nos hicieron avanzar en la relación de Mulder y Scully en la séptima temporada.

**Referencias: **Sobre todo a Amor Fati y luego a Milagro, Chinga, F.T.F, Triangle.

**Resumen:** Scully piensa acerca del presente, pasado y futuro. ¿Va a aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad?

* * *

**Segunda oportunidad.**

Por

Giny Scully.

Estoy llorando, y realmente no sé porque estoy llorando. Al fin y al cabo, te he recuperado, sigues a mi lado y ahora tengo la sensación de que pase lo que pase tú siempre estarás a mi lado. Pero sin embargo, al llegar de tu casa me he puesto a llorar y es lo único que he hecho desde entonces. Me siento culpable por la muerte de Diana, me siento mal por la muerte de Albert, me siento mal por que creí que vivir sin ti era un castigo del cielo, pero cuando tuve que vivir sin ti, me di cuenta de que sin ti no puedo vivir.

¿Qué me hiciste para que dependa completamente de tus ojos verdes?

Cuando te vi allí tumbado, en la oscuridad de la nada, pensé que estabas muerto, que mi lucha se había acabado, que nada tenía sentido y que lo mejor que podía hacer era dimitir e irme a vivir a la montaña, lo más lejos posible de cualquier playa de Costa de Marfil. Luego sentí que estabas vivo y que cada poro de mi piel necesitaba de tu ayuda para vivir, despierta Mulder, vive por lo que más quieras, porque si no vives te aseguro que tendrás en tu conciencia mi larga y triste muerte.

Y despertaste.

"Ayúdame" dijiste.

"Ayúdame" te dije.

Te agarraste a mí con tanta fuerza, como si yo fuese la vida. Te agarraste a mí con tanta fuerza como con la que yo recuerdo me agarré a ti, cuando ese lunático arranca corazones me atacó en tu apartamento. "La agente Scully ya está enamorada". Es cierto, la agente Scully lleva años enamorada. Sólo que el agente Mulder no acaba de darse cuenta. Aunque creo que es injusto echarte a ti toda la culpa de que nuestra relación siga siendo tan platónica como el primer día. Tú siempre das los pasos importantes, aunque no siempre sean firmes. Como cuando me pediste matrimonio, aquella vez que estaba de "vacaciones" en Nueva Inglaterra.

¡No me puedes echar en cara no haberte hecho caso en aquel momento!

Pero hoy, en la puerta de tu apartamento, siempre la puerta de tu apartamento, tú me ibas a besar. Lo noté, de igual manera que cuando me besaste, según tu teoría, en aquel barco en mitad de las Bermudas, ¿por qué esas cosas solo pasan en sueños? Noté que me querías besar, lo noté en tus ojos y en que todo mi cuerpo se convirtió en una descarga eléctrica. Y sin embargo, yo me aparte y bese tu frente, como siempre hago, cuando intento besar tu alma y siempre acabo besando tu frente.

Mis lagrimas ya se han secado y pienso en la vida que soñaste tener y en la cual yo no estaba, esa vida hogareña que nunca creí que desearas y de la cual me excluiste por razones obvias. Donde este la paz y la tranquilidad, nunca estarán Mulder y Scully juntos. He de reconocer que ahora lo acepto. Hace dos días verme excluida de tu vida, aunque fuese un sueño, me hizo tanto daño como una daga clavada en mitad del corazón. Esa es una de las razones por las que no te deje besarme, no creo que realmente sea posible, que algo entre nosotros salga bien. Luego esta el típico miedo de la mujer trabajadora, independiente, intentado no ser la sombra de su amor. Y Mulder, siendo tu amiga ya soy tu sombra, SEÑORA SPOOKY, entonces que sería si reconociese que te amo.

No quiero ser anulada bajo tu nombre. Pero por otro lado, por qué Dios nos da otra segunda oportunidad, por qué nos pone de nuevo en el principio. Tal vez nuestro Dios en el fondo nos quiera más de lo que pensamos, porque si no, ¿quién fue quien nos unió?, ¿quién nos da siempre una segunda oportunidad? Tal vez esta vez la aprovechemos. O tal vez no...Tal vez nuestro Dios, después de todo, no nos quiera lo suficiente.

_FIN._

_No te pierdas: "Algo parecido a una vida normal"._


	2. Algo parecido a una vida normal

**Disclainer:** "Algo parecido a una vida normal" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie Expediente X. Mulder, Scully y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Chris Carter, producciones 1013 y la cadena FOX. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** MRS. Viñeta y post-Millenium.

**Nota de la autora**: Este es el segundo post-episodio, que me dije a mi misma que iba a hacer. Va después de Segunda Oportunidad que es un post-Amor Fati, pero si no te acuerdas de lo que iba no creo que pase nada. Este relato esta contado desde el punto de vista de Scully, de lo que Scully quiere decir a Mulder y sin embargo no se atreve.

**Referencias****: **Sobre todo a Millenium, también Amor Fati y The Goldberg variation.

**Resumen:** Un beso, ¿Es solo un beso?

* * *

**Algo parecido a una vida normal.**

Por

Giny Scully.

Mulder... Me sorprendes ¿sabes? Por mucho tiempo que llevemos juntos, tú, siempre me sorprendes. Skinner enseñando una foto idéntica del tatuaje que poseo en la espalda y ni siquiera una referencia socarrona. Te lo agradezco, lo extrañé, pero te lo agradezco. Nos encontramos con tu alter ego, porque Mulder, Frank Black es tu alter ego, ¿cómo se definió a sí mismo? Alguien obsesionado con conspiraciones y con el Apocalipsis, que relego a un lado a sus seres más queridos y que sólo se dio cuenta de lo importantes que eran para él cuando los perdió. Y tú vas y me besas.

Mulder... Te quiero y sé que lo sabes aunque nunca te lo haya dicho. Te quiero, y ayer me leíste el pensamiento. Quería que lo hicieras, quería hacerlo y al mover la cabeza vi que tú también lo querías hacer. Cuando te vi acercándote sigilosamente a mi boca, sentí miedo, ya lo he dicho otras veces, tal vez esta vez avancemos, pero tal vez, eso no sea lo mejor.

Desde la última conversación en tu casa con tú cabeza vendada. Apenas hablábamos y eso me preocupaba. Y no sabía porque, y eso me dolía. Pero ahora parece que todo ha vuelto a la adorada normalidad de nuestra anormal vida. Y estoy contenta, porque pude reír cuando te caísteis en el apartamento de del suertudo Henry Weens, porque pude volver a ser yo. Esa yo, que tú creaste de retazos de una vida pasada.

Sin embargo, no hemos vuelto a hablar del beso, no es algo que me extrañe, no, porque es de ti y de mí de quien estamos hablando Mulder, pero me gustaría ser sincera y algún día decir lo que pienso, leerte estos retazos de mi vida que guardo sólo para mi. Ya ves, lo único que es mío realmente te lo quiero regalar, porque te quiero. El amor es extraño y el amor que siento hacia a ti, es algo más extraño aún. Es un sentimiento que hace que busque algo de normalidad dentro del caos de mi vida. Que aún deseando seguir contigo, siempre tras de ti en busca de la verdad, hay veces que simplemente quisiera besarte, besarte en el salón de una casa, de una casa nuestra, después de venir de la oficina, mientras lo niños corren por la casa.

No te rías Mulder.

Lo sé, tú no eres así y no te preocupes, porque nunca te pediré algo así. Pero ese beso, ese beso de tus labios a mis labios, ese beso de felicidad tras saber que tendremos otro siglo, para seguir amándonos en silencio. Me ha hecho reflexionar. Así, que de deseo de fin de año, pedí ser más sincera conmigo misma, intentar no mentirme nunca y reconocer que además de lo que tengo, quiero algo más.

Pero una cosa es cierta, prometo no volver a apartar la cabeza si me intentas besar. Prometo no escaquearme de las situaciones comprometidas. Prometo decir siempre lo que siento, ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, buscar mi felicidad y no olvidar que estoy viva. Este año pienso hacer grandes cosas. Tras ese beso, he decidido buscar algo parecido a la normalidad en mi vida. Algo me hace pensar que este año podremos. Tú y yo podremos Mulder. Tú y yo, podremos.

Fin.

_No te pierdas: "A estas alturas..."._


	3. A estas alturas

**Disclainer:** "A estas alturas..." es una historia de ficción basada en la serie Expediente X. Mulder, Scully y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Chris Carter, producciones 1013 y la cadena FOX. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Dedicatoria: **A alguien que sé que nunca lo leerá, a Gillian Anderson, por ser una shipper maravillosa, que a todos los shipper nos brindo All things.

**Tipo:** MRS, viñeta y Post – All things

**Nota de la autora: **Esta viñeta es una incursión en la cabeza de Scully tras los sucesos ocurridos en All things, en este momento aún no tenemos pruebas concretas de nada. Espero que os guste.

**Referencias: **Sobre todo de All things, un poco de Monday y The Goldberg variation. Al fin y al cabo todos hablan del destino y de las decisiones. Todo es una cadena por lo cual la pelota entra en la canasta.

**Resumen:** Es un post - All things, que más puedo decir.

* * *

**A estas alturas...**

Por

Giny Scully.

A estas alturas de mi vida, debería saber que mi destino es aquello que voy forjando a base de mis propias decisiones. El hecho de que nuestro destino este marcado y no podamos salir de ahí, me produce cierta sensación de insatisfacción por no poder dominar lo que tal vez sea mañana, que no me gusta.

Aunque realmente hace años, que soy incapaz de dominar mi mañana.

El hecho de haberme encontrado a Daniel es una casualidad más dentro de las infinitas casualidades que vivimos cada día.

Suena bien.

Creo que si lo repito con suficiente frecuencia tal vez me lo vuelva a creer… Yo, Dana Scully, creyendo en el destino. Y es que demasiadas casualidades se barajan esta vez en mi mente, para hoy estar aquí y ahora. Tal vez nunca o tal vez siempre. Pero hoy ha empezado algo nuevo, hoy he avanzado, he movido un peón y he dado jaque al rey. Hoy me he despertado en la cama de Mulder, ¡increíble!, he sentido su cuerpo desnudo acariciando mi cuerpo sin vestiduras, ¡aterrador! Y aunque sé que hubo un momento no muy lejano, en el que acepté que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. El miedo ha invadido mi cuerpo de una manera desconocida.

Elecciones.

Vivimos a base de momentos y de decisiones. De pequeñas decisiones que marcan nuestro futuro, como no ir a Inglaterra con tu compañero de trabajo o simplemente entrar o salir de un banco.

¿Tenemos elección o siempre acaba pasando lo que debía de pasar?

¿Las estrellas nos marcan al nacer y dicen si seremos felices o no?

¿Será la luna quien nos diga qué recordaremos cuando llegue la hora de nuestra muerte?

Yo elegí alegarme de Daniel, pero él eligió seguirme en la distancia. Yo decidí ser agente federal, pero jamas decidí entrar en los Expedientes X. ¿Quién me dice, qué si de haber elegido seguir con la medicina en un hospital de Nueva York no hubiera conocido a Mulder? Tal vez, haber dudado hoy en su cama era mi destino.

Siento miedo, ahora siento miedo. Sin embargo ayer al sentir sus brazos llevándome hasta su cama, desde su sofá donde el sueño me pudo, no tenía miedo. No tuve miedo cuando al despertar y sentirme en casa, acerque mis labios a los suyos y le bese. Decisiones. Momentos. Causa-efecto. No tuve miedo en ese momento del ahora, pero esta mañana tuve miedo y no supe que hacer. Oí el aire frío de la mañana a través de la ventana, sentí el cuerpo de Mulder alrededor de mi alma acunando mis sueños. ¿Pero y si estos se convierten en pesadillas? Necesitaba pensar. Necesito que alguien me diga que lo que he hecho está bien. Que la magia no se romperá ahora. Que la magia durará siempre.

Llevo un rato en el despacho, después de mi huida de su cama esta mañana el hecho de que Mulder aún no haya llegado a trabajar, me está produciendo el dolor más intenso que mi corazón ha vivido nunca... Aún no lo he dicho ¿verdad?. LE QUIERO. Le quiero y quererle me daña, me daña el alma, el sueño, la vida. Quererle es como tirarse desde un avión sin haber comprobado el paracaídas. La adrenalina te sube, pero te puede matar en el intento. Sé que él me quiere, tengo la seguridad de que él me comenzó a querer mucho antes de que yo supiera realmente lo que era eso. Y por eso tengo miedo, porque si ahora le pierdo a él, me quedaré sin nada…

Oigo pasos acercarse hacia el despacho, pasos seguros, pasos Mulder. Sé que es él y sé que me va a pedir una explicación. Sé que se la merece. Pero en estos momentos realmente solo sé que le quiero y que tengo miedo. Aunque también sé, que a estas alturas de mi vida, ya no hay nada por lo que tener miedo.

FIN

_No os perdáis: ¿Hemos avanzado?_

¿Os ha gustado?, ¿No os ha gustado?, ¿Le falta algo? Hacer feliz a un corazón shipper y contarme que os ha parecido ante la grandeza de All - things.

Por favor.


	4. ¿Hemos avanzado?

**Disclainer:** "¿Hemos avanzado?" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie Expediente X. Mulder, Scully y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Chris Carter, producciones 1013 y la cadena FOX. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** MRS. Vignette y Post-Requiem.

**Nota de la autora**: Este es el cuarto y último post-episodio que me dije a mi misma que iba a hacer sobre la séptima temporada y me he pensado en publicarlo, no creáis, porque la última vez que lo hice un poco más y me pegan. Está contado desde el punto de vista de Scully, como los anteriores, pero no es un canto derrotista, sólo creo que Scully se merece sentirse un poco vulnerable. Sus lágrimas en Requiem me marcaron.

Esta viñeta fue en su momento mi última aportación "literaria" al siglo XX.

Espero que os guste.

**Referencias: **Sobre todo a Requiem, pero toda la séptima temporada.

**Resumen:** Avanzar algunas veces, es un pago demasiado cruel.

* * *

**¿Hemos avanzado?**

Por

Giny Scully.

Mulder y yo avanzamos, no es una afirmación, es un hecho, aceptamos nuestro destino y decidimos aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que nos dio el destino. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, en una silenciosa sala de hospital, sabiendo que todo era demasiado perfecto para que ocurriera, que todo iba demasiado bien y que de repente algo así pasaría.

Cumplí mis promesas de año nuevo. No aparte mi boca de la suya cuando le quise besar después de decir adiós a Daniel, no aparte mis labios de los suyos cuando me quiso besar en el despacho a la mañana siguiente... no me he escaqueado de ninguna situación comprometida. Incluso vi esa horrible película de chicos.

Le ayude en todo, como siempre, en todo lo que pude, le ayude a afrontar lo de su hermana. Adiós Samanta. Lágrimas y más lágrimas. Le saqué de ese vídeojuego. Terror y testosterona. Le curé todas las heridas y arriesgué mi vida por él, una y otra vez. Sin importarme las consecuencias. Seguí a un hombre despiadado, en un viaje sin retorno en busca de la verdad, su verdad, porque creí que era lo mejor para él, para los dos. Hice juegos de magia en California y lloré con él la perdida de su madre. Hice todas las autopsias que él quiso. Incluso la de un hombre invisible. Demasiado perfecto para ser cierto. Dije siempre lo que pensaba y fui sincera con él. Le dije que podía ser madre. Alegría. Y que quería que él fuese el padre. Sorpresa. Le deje sin habla recordándome, recordándole que me había prometido a mi misma buscar felicidad y no olvidar que estaba viva. Planeamos algo parecido a una vida normal. Le dije cada mañana que le quería al despertar a su lado y fingir frente al mundo, fue decisión de ambos. Juntos.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora estoy sola? Sola. Sola no, con el fruto de nuestro amor en mi vientre.

Sin fuerzas.

Cansada.

Dolorida y derrotada.

Todo iba tan bien y de repente el destino me gasta, nos gasta esta mala pasada. Cuando por fin habíamos avanzado. Dios. Habíamos avanzado tanto, la vida nos da la bofetada definitiva y le lleva de mi lado. De nuestro lado. Ahora que íbamos a ser tres, nos hemos quedado en uno y medio. Yo soy ese medio.

Nada.

Supongo que a estas alturas, ya debería saber que los deseos no se hacen realidad. Y que los cuentos de hadas no existen. El resultado no es la suma de las partes. Yo quería ser madre por él, con él, para convertirnos en un todo. No más dolor. Un poco de felicidad. Realmente ahora solo hay vacío.

¿Hemos avanzado?

No creo que ni siquiera esa sea ya la pregunta.

_**FIN**_

_Seguro que a estas alturas no hay nadie por ahí que no sepa como continuó todo ¿no?, pero c__ómo la segunda película vio la luz este verano, hoy por hoy podemos dar una respuesta concisa. Avanzaron una y otra vez, pero siempre mantuvieron su esencia :-p._


End file.
